System of romance
by Orihara Shizu-chan
Summary: Les rencontres sur Internet peuvent laisser des traces... autres que celles qu'on croit. UA/Yaoi/Viol


Cet OS est une adaptation d'un One-shot de Taka Hamako et Sadamoto Yoshiyuki, du même nom (et oui encore une adaptation). Il est pas super gai mais j'ai voulu le faire partager parce qu'il m'a laissé une forte impression et je voulais vous en faire profiter ^^

**Warning :** Comme indiqué dans le résumé, c'est du yaoi et il y a présence d'un viol donc vous êtes prévenus. Je détailles pas non plus toute la scène mais je préfère prévenir au cas où, le rating n'est pas là pour rien ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo et l'histoire à Taka Hamako, j'ai juste mixé tout ça pour en faire quelque chose à ma sauce

oOoOoOoOo

Ichigo et Rukia étaient en train de se balader en ville après les cours comme souvent, et inévitablement Rukia amena la conversation sur la vie sentimental de son ami. Depuis qu'elle était au courant de son homosexualité, elle ne cessait de lui poser des questions.

-Quand j'ai eu 16 ans, j'ai couché avec un gars que j'avais rencontré sur un chat... lâcha soudain le roux

-Hein? Quoi? Tu as fait une telle chose? S'étonna la brune

-Comme je te l'ai dit… Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois, c'était l'année dernière.

-Alors avec ce garçon... c'était bien? T'as du le trouver super pour le faire.

-J'ai jamais vraiment pensé qu'il était si bien que ça. Répondit le garçon

-Et tu n'as pas encore eu un seul petit ami en 17 ans.

Vexé, Ichigo rétorqua:

-Rukia, ça fait un bout de temps que t'es pas sortie avec ton copain.

La jeune fille se renfrogna.

-Il m'a jeté, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

-Ah...

-Il a découvert que j'avais des chlamydia.

-Oh... ok.

Il y eu un silence tendu, puis Rukia revint sur le sujet précédent.

-Bon... dans tous les cas, dis m'en plus sur ta première aventure sexuelle. Quel genre de type était-ce?

-En fait, … je ne me souviens pas de grand chose de lui. Avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. Il était gentil. Il ne m'a pas donné son nom. Son visage aussi était doux, et n'avait aucun trait particulier.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant un panneau d'affichage, son regard fut attiré par un avis de recherche.

_''Oh... attends... Il ressemble exactement à ce type.''_

Sur l'affiche, on pouvait voir le portrait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et aux yeux verts. Sous sa photo était inscrit : Ulquiorra Schiffer (23 ans). Les mots ''serial killer'' étaient écrits en gros caractères au-dessus du portrait.

-En ce moment, on voit ce type partout à la télé. Dit Rukia en voyant ce que son ami fixait

-Hein ? … s'étonna le roux

-T'as pas regardé les infos ? Dernièrement, quelques étudiants ont été violés et tués à coup de couteaux. La police pense que c'est du à ce type. Ils ont déclaré avoir trouvé les vidéos des viols chez lui. Il doit y avoir 8 victimes ou alors 10... garçons et filles confondus. Ça doit être un vrai malade non? Nous ferions mieux de faire attention.

Ichigo avait blêmit au fur et à mesure du discours de son amie. Il fit volte-face et commença à s'éloigner.

-Désolé... Je viens juste de me rappeler quelque chose d'important. Je dois me dépêcher de rentrer à la maison.

-Vraiment? Le questionna la brune

-Oui, à plus tard.

Une fois sortit de la ligne de mire de son amie, il se mit à courir. Il ne savait pas où mais il ressentait le besoin de fuir pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il finit par se stopper à la sortie du centre-ville, s'appuyant contre un muret pour reprendre son souffle.

_''Merde... j'ai le cœur qui s'affole... j'ai couru trop vite... J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir... Je vais appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne me chercher.''_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à composer le numéro, il se stoppa dans son élan.

_''Devrais-je appeler la police pour leur dire ce que je sais? Que j'ai couché avec le serial killer en fuite. Mais... c'était il y a plus d'un an... Si j'en parle à la police, ils vont me poser plein de questions. Ils appelleront à la maison... et poseront encore plus de questions. La situation s'annonce difficile.''_

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait une ombre approchait derrière lui sans qu'il ne le remarque, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se plaque sur sa bouche. Il n'eut pas le temps de se débattre ou même de crier que déjà il perdait connaissance.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur des sacs poussiéreux dans une sorte de hangar. Ses poignets étaient liés dans son dos et un scotch avait été positionné sur sa bouche. Un rayon de lumière l'éclaira et il le vit alors entrer et s'avancer vers lui... Ulquiorra.

Le garçon le fixait avec un regard inexpressif et Ichigo commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Il essaya de se détacher mais, n'y arrivant pas, il se hissa à l'aide de ses coudes pour se mettre en position assise. De cette façon il se sentait déjà moins en position de faiblesse face à l'autre.

Il voulut parler mais ne réussi qu'à produire une suite de borborygmes incompréhensible derrière son bâillon. A force de tirer sur la colle, le scotch finit par se détacher et il se mit à crier à l'aide... Mais le brun se jeta sur lui pour le faire taire, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Dans son autre main, il tenait un couteau qu'il approcha du visage d'Ichigo.

-Si tu fais du bruit... je te tuerai. Le prévint-il en libérant sa bouche

-M-même sans faire de bruit, tu me tueras de toute façon... rétorqua le roux

Il prit alors appuie sur ses jambes et se propulsa sur son agresseur, lui donnant un coup de tête dans l'estomac. Puis il se leva et commença à s'enfuir vers la sortie. Ulquiorra l'attrapa par les poignets et le fit pivoter face à lui pour lui asséner un violent coup de poing au visage.

Ichigo s'effondra alors au sol, dans la poussière. Le brun se mit à sa hauteur et, le maintenant au sol grâce à son genou appuyé sur le ventre de sa victime, il entreprit de couper l'uniforme du roux avec son couteau. Il commença par la cravate, puis tous les boutons de sa chemise, un par un. Le lycéen avait beau essayer de se débattre, l'autre était plus fort que lui.

Après avoir totalement mis à nu le torse du roux, Ulquiorra s'attaqua à son pantalon puis son caleçon ,qu'il lui retira entièrement malgré les mouvements désespérés de l'autre pour l'en empêcher.

-Il y a un an... tu étais plus docile. dit-il en déroulant un nouveau morceau de scotch et le bâillonnant de nouveau.

Il se pencha alors au-dessus d'Ichigo et lui écarta les genoux, allant lécher l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Il remonta comme ça jusqu'à sa gorge palpant dans la foulée les abdos parfaits de sa victime. Après quelques secondes il se redressa et écarta plus largement les cuisses de l'autre. D'une main il entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon et le baissa juste assez pour sortir son membre, qu'il plaqua aussitôt contre l'entrée du roux. Celui-ci laissa échapper une larme et un cri étouffé alors que le brun s'introduisait en lui, commençant déjà à imprimer des va-et-vient violents.

Tandis que son bourreau s'activait en lui en poussant de faibles gémissements de plaisir, Ichigo se voyait déjà mourir et concentrait ses pensées sur ses proches, dans un dernier espoir de se faire pardonner les erreurs qu'il aurait put commettre envers eux. Il vit son père qu'il rabrouait sans cesse, ses sœurs à qui il n'accordait pas assez de temps et enfin Rukia à qui il n'avait pas osé avouer que c'était lui qui avait parlé de ses chlamydia à son copain.

Des questions tournaient dans sa tête alors qu'il fixait désespérément le ciel bleu au travers du plafond vitrifié, tentant d'oublier son dos raclant le sol et le poids de l'homme qui continuait sa besogne au-dessus de lui.

_'' Pourquoi ne suis-je jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un? Pourquoi je n'ai toujours que contacté ce chat? Même quand j'étais avec ma famille ou avec mes amis, je me suis toujours senti seul... Pourquoi? ''_

Il était tellement ailleurs qu'il ne se rendit compte que l'autre avait fini que lorsqu'il lui retira délicatement son bâillon. Il le regarda alors dans les yeux et y vit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Pas de satisfaction, pas de plaisir, pas de folie... juste un regard doux posé sur lui, contrastant avec la scène qui venait de se passer et celle qui allait sans aucun doute suivre.

Ulquiorra lui resserra les jambes et posa ses vêtements sur son corps presque nu. Peut-être dans une tentative de cacher l'horreur qu'il avait commise, ou était-ce simplement un moyen de se faire pardonner sa brutalité? Il se redressa alors, tout en continuant de fixer l'autre dans les yeux. Puis il se retourna, attrapa un sac qui trainait par terre et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie.

Ichigo le regarda faire tout en s'asseyant difficilement. Il ne comprenait pas.

-Hey, tu ne... Ne vas-tu pas me tuer?

Ulquiorra lui lança un regard perçant puis se retourna à nouveau vers l'extérieur.

-Par chance... la police va bientôt m'arrêter. Et ils ne me laisseront pas sortir. Mais si je réussis à leur échapper... alors... je reviendrais te voir. Dit-il en franchissant la porte du hangar, disparaissant de sa vue.

Ichigo resta un long moment comme ça, assis à moitié nu, à regarder dans le vide. Il finit par se libérer de ses liens et se rhabilla tranquillement, ne pensant à rien. Il n'appela jamais la police.

Une semaine après, Ulquiorra se faisait attraper. Il avoua les 11 meurtres. Il les avaient tous rencontrés sur un chat durant les trois années précédentes. Le procureur voulait le condamner à la peine de mort... et il fut condamné à la peine de mort. Après ça, Ichigo sortit avec un tas de garçon... mais il ne resta longtemps avec aucun d'eux. Parce que... il n'y eu jamais un autre homme qui fit battre son cœur comme Ulquiorra l'avait fait.

oOoOoOoOo

Voilà, si ça vous à plut, touché... allez lire l'œuvre originale (qui n'est pas du yaoi)

Je précise que c'était mon premier lemon... même si je suis pas persuadée que ça en soit vraiment un :/

Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif ;)


End file.
